


Persuasion Skills

by Asthmatic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also Annabeth is at the end, excessive use of words that mean penis, mostly the word dick, well a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthmatic/pseuds/Asthmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU Percico smut that I wrote at two in the morning.</p>
<p>(I need to think of a better title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion Skills

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self-indulgent porn please forgive me...
> 
> Also I have never written anything sexual before so I apologize for any and all inaccuracies....and for any OOC moments.  
> (Rated this explicit to be safe.)

"I wanna see your dick," isn't really how you start a conversation but apparently to Percy Jackson it is.

At some point in the past few weeks there was a conversation about dicks between the guys while the girls weren't around. For the most part every guy knew what the other's looked like in their group of friends now because of said conversation. Nico never thought that penises of all things would be a good topic to talk about. Now he knew that Jason Grace was five and a half inches fully erect of uncircumcised blonde, not to mention all the other male genitals he learned about that night.

There seems to be no shame when it comes sharing information about your junk when you're in college. Even Nico outed himself to the other boys after they asked.

So now here he is looking at Percy like he'd gone off the deep end of the pool and lost a few brains cells while he did it. Who even just comes up to their friend and asks that? In the hallway no less?

"What? Why?"

"'Cause I'm uncircumcised and you are, I wanna see if there's a big difference!"

Okay, he was way too enthusiastic about this, he even looked like he was going to pass out. Are they even on that level of friendship that you could do that? Would it not be a bit awkward?

"That's not really a very good reason, Percy," Nico groaned out as he leaned onto his door and looked up at the tan idiot he called his friend.

"Oh, c'mon! Just once? Please?"

And he whipped out the puppy dog eyes like it was nothing.

Nico cursed those beautiful eyes of his to hell. The "okay fine but you have to show me yours too" that came out of his mouth was a little bitter. Then Percy smiled that big goofy smile of his and the dark haired boy couldn't help but smile back despite his hesitance. At least it was mutual dick sharing.

\---

"Can I touch it," also isn't a very good way to start a conversation after a large amount of silence and dick showing in front of your very attractive friend.

After getting into Nico's apartment and getting right to the prompted dick showing, they both sat on his bed not looking each other in the eye with pants off but not a trace of penis to be seen.

Neither of them could really bring themselves to get to that part yet.

Of course Percy broke the silence.

"So are you gonna take it out first or should I?"

Nico wasn't really sure how to answer. They both knew what to expect because of the conversation from a few weeks ago but the whole actually seeing it thing is kind of...

"Can you go first?"

Percy just nodded with a tint of blush on his face before agonizingly, slowly pulling his dick out of his boxers.

All Nico did was stare. If you could call a penis gorgeous now would be the time. Not really in a large and in charge way but more of a "I've had a crush on the person for awhile now and now they're showing me the cock I've been wanting to see for years now" way. A long silence filled the room before Percy, thankfully, broke it again.

"Um... Nico...?" Percy asked while looking nervously at Nico, who apparently couldn't take his eyes away from his friend's dick.

It was enough snap the boy out of his trance. He proceeded to do the same as the other, slowly pulling his out of his boxers.

Well if it wasn't awkward before it was now.

Both college boys were staring at each other's business like they were something mysterious that needed to be figured out. But it wasn't the organs that we're making them both blush and reconsider doing this. It was the fact that they were two friends sitting in front of each other with their dicks out and both having near full-on boners because of it.

Then Percy popped the other stupid question of the day.

"Can I touch it?"

It took a few seconds of shock and thinking about it before he hesitantly nodded his head. Was it getting hot in the room or was it just him? Wait a second did he just say yes t-

Fingers lighting brushed the underside of his cock and it twitched at the attention. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes as the fingers wrapped around the base and pumped a couple of times, almost like they were testing the waters. His hands gripped the bed sheets tightly as he fought the urge to just throw himself at the other.

Okay this had gone from weird to downright confusing in seconds. He didn't really want to question it because it was pretty much a dream-come-true but why in the world was he about to get a hand job from Percy so unannounced.

"Percy," it came out out more as a moan than a question which was very unintentional and made his cheeks light up more.

The hand pulled away a little.

"I'm sorry, I ju-" Percy started to explain before Nico cut him off.

"No, no it's fine! I... I like it... Keep going."

The fingers wrapped around him again and he couldn't help but pull closer and touch the other in turn, the question long forgotten.

So maybe he was being a little needy, but when you have a really hot guy jacking you off its hard to control one's actions.

"You really... don't mind doing this?" Percy breathed out looking rather flustered by the hand slowly pumping around his dick.

"I'm sure I wouldn't be returning the favor if I minded," Nico laughed under his breath and Percy returned it, relaxing into the smaller boy's touch further and leaning in a little closer.

They were just close enough for kissing now, their breath mingling, and oh man did he want to lean into those few inches but uncertainty kind of ruined that because he wasn't too sure what all this meant. Seriously, this was all entirely out of nowhere. Completely unprompted. Not that he really cared at the moment but it still made him cautious.

He was doing a good job of controlling himself until said extremely attractive boy in front of him moaned rather loudly when Nico pressed into a sensitive spot while sliding up his length.

Nico quickly brought up his empty hand and pulled Percy down by the neck to mash their lips together. It was pretty sloppy and uncoordinated but at least the older boy was pressing back into the kiss with just as much fervor.

Pre-cum must have been leaking from his member because Percy's hand movements were getting smoother and quicker. Nico pulled back a little from the kiss to gasp at the change in pace and the other took that chance to dive back in and slip his tongue into his mouth. Nico was quick to comply and their tongues slid against each other making more wet sounds fill the room.

"Can we go a bit further?" Percy asked pulling back slightly ignoring his friend's moan at the loss.

"How far do you mean?" Nico questioned after a moment of thought-and labored breathing.

"Um, uh... Here just let me show you."

At that Percy removed their hands from each other and carefully pushed Nico back onto the bed before propping himself up over him. Nico calmly wrapped his legs around his waist getting the gist of what he meant.

"Is this alright?" The older boy asked before he rocked their hips together, both their members sliding against one another at the action. Their skin tones clashed together making Nico's pale complexion stand out over Percy's tan. Nico almost felt a little self conscious of how deathly pale he was compared to Percy.

"Mm, yes, yes it is," that may have come out more needy than originally planned. So to cover up the embarrassed blush overtaking his face, Nico pulled Percy's face back down to lock their lips again.

Percy continued rocking their hips together all the while kissing and touching the boy below him. The old bed creaked loudly with every movement and Nico was sure that if his neighbors were home that they would definitely hear that and all the noises they were making. Well, he could consider this revenge for that one night he had to try and sleep through his neighbors fucking like rabbits and making a racket against the wall. Hell, that thought alone just made him want to have Percy fuck him up against the wall for the sake of disturbing his neighbors.

Really, who designed the building to where the bedrooms were right next to each other? How unthoughtful.

Nico's thoughts were brought back when a hand wrapped both of them and pumped in time with the rocking. He broke the kiss, throwing his head back onto the sheets, and arched his back at the attention. Since Percy couldn't really reach his lips like that he went straight for his neck instead, licking and sucking at the skin there. Which only served to drive Nico farther off the edge as he grasped at Percy's shoulders and hair, moaning his name loud enough for some, very deserving, neighbors to hear.

"Please, Percy... Go faster."

Thankfully, the plea worked as Percy picked up the pace.

After what seemed like hours the pressure was just too much and Nico pulled Percy close to him and yelled his name loudly as he came. Percy followed suit, burying his face into the other's black locks and moaning Nico's name into his ear. Nico would have to thank Percy later for catching all the cum in his hand before it could ruin his favorite shirt.

Turns out Percy was an after-sex cuddling kind of person, because almost as soon as his orgasm ended he wrapped his arms around Nico, holding him close and nuzzling into his hair. The smaller returned the gesture, hugging his arms around his neck and breathing in the cologne that had teased him for years. Seriously, whatever stuff Percy used, it was enough to make anyone want to bury their face in his shirt and take a deep breath.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile now," he muttered into his hair with a laugh, obviously out of breath.

"Really? Huh... Me too," Nico replied with a smile, still trying to calm his breathing. Neither were all too shocked about the confessions, for obvious reasons.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the company and afterglow before Percy started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just," Percy raised himself up to where he could look Nico in the eyes, stifling a laugh,"There's not really that big of a difference aside from foreskin."

Nico couldn't help but laugh at the statement and proceed to drag Percy back down to messily kiss him, who kissed back just as lazily.

Percy had definitely gotten his answer...

\---

"Oh my god," Annabeth moaned into her hands as she sat at an outside restaurant table across from Percy, who had a very triumphant look on his face.

"That's what I thought, too," Percy stated as he tipped his chair back a worrisome amount, an inch more and his head would be hitting the concrete of the restaurant's patio within seconds,"I still can't believe I forgot what I was gonna say and blurted that out...But, hey, now Nico and I have a date next weekend!"

"How? How did that even work?" the blonde asked into her palms before sitting back up and staring at the clouds for an answer,"I can't believe this."

Percy laughed before putting his chair back on all fours and posing happily with a hand poised daintily on his chest.

"I guess I just have very good persuasion skills."

Annabeth closed her eyes and sighed in defeat before laying her head down on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, yes, Annabeth and Percy are best friends in this, and, yes, Annabeth is happy for them but just very done with everything because of how stupid Percy can act sometimes.


End file.
